This invention relates generally to luggage racks and more particularly to a vehicle luggage rack which is adjustable to accommodate loads of different sizes.
Vehicle luggage racks have been in use for many years. Many such luggage racks are adjustable. Two such adjustable luggage racks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,658 and Re. 26,539 to Bott. However, Bott's luggage racks are not as cosmetically attractive as they might be and therefore detract from the appearance of the vehicle. Also, conventional luggage racks are often aerodynamically inefficient and result in drag upon the vehicle, and can cause wind noise.
It is desirable that a luggage rack be easily mounted to a vehicle, either during the original manufacture of the vehicle or as an accessory added after delivery to the dealer or by the owner subsequent to sale. Another important feature of a luggage rack is that it be easily adjustable but securely fixable into one of a plurality of predetermined positions in order to accommodate loads of various sizes. It is even more desirable that the luggage rack be adjustable to an infinite number of positions. Such adjustability should be permitted by a single person having little or no expertise or tools. It is also desirable that the adjustments be accomplishable while wearing gloves or heavy mittens in order to facilitate adjustability in cold weather.
Other preferred features of a luggage rack are that the rack be strong and durable so that the life of the luggage rack is essentially that of the life of the car, and that it be capable of holding heavy loads. It is also highly desirable that the rack be lightweight and inexpensive, features that are not often combined with strength and durability.